


Just Close Your Eyes (you and i'll be safe and sound)

by KukuiOlelo



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Steve Trevor, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together, so you know what that means, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukuiOlelo/pseuds/KukuiOlelo
Summary: “So do your people not lie together,” she asked, “Platonically, that is?”





	Just Close Your Eyes (you and i'll be safe and sound)

**Author's Note:**

> an unapologetic cuddling fic, featuring spooning, drunkenness, and the warrior equivalent of sleepover gossip

 Diana couldn’t help but stare at the man. He was not attractive, per se, not like the Amazons, with their long, strong limbs and piercing eyes. He was cute, she supposed, in this funny, puppylike way that made her want to reach out and pinch his cheek. He saw her staring and huffed out a breath, and Diana stifled a giggle.

“So men aren’t necessary?” He asked. She nodded with a pitying look, and he deflated. “Well that’s a blow to my ego.”

Diana smiled. “So it is,” she said.

Steve shook his head. “So you have no use for men,” he said, “at all.”

Diana shrugged. ”Not really, we function very well without.” She settled back further into the bow and frowned. “What is it like for your people?” She turned her head towards him.

“Well,” he said, “men do a lot.”

Diana laughed. “Are you sure of this?” she said.

“Yeah, well I think so.” Steve settled an arm behind his head and frowned. “The men fight and make decisions and pay for things. Women don’t get much credit.”

Diana shook her head. “I do not like it.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“Good.” Diana nodded decisively. The boat rocked them back and forth with a particularly large swell. “So sleeping together.”

“Aw hell.” He put a hand to his face and groaned.

Diana smirked, eyes twinkling. “Oh is this uncomfortable for you, Steve Trevor?”

He peeked out from under his hand to look at her. “Well yeah, a little bit.” He dropped his hand back to his face with a puff.

Diana chuckled. “What is the significance?” she asked. “It obviously holds some import in your culture.”

He removed his hands from his face and held them up, palms open, imploringly. “Well, typically only married men and women share a bed.” He ran a hand through his hair and continued. “It’s a- actually I don’t know why, it’s just how it is.”

Diana nodded in contemplation. “This sounds like our gamos,” she said.

Steve cocked his head to the side. “Gamos?”

“Yes, gamos,” she said, “two women who live together.” Diana nodded, rearranging her cloak. “They love each other, like your marriage.”

Steve turned his head towards her. “Women? Like, sexually?” He cleared his throat and looked away, eyes darting around the boat.

“Yes, of course.” She frowned at him. “We are all of us women, what would you expect?”

“Huh.” He bit his lip. “That, we don’t really have that.” He wrapped his jacket tighter around his chest. “Two women, two men, it’s not socially accepted. At all.”  Steve looked downwards, shoulders curling up, and let out a sigh.

Diana’s brows furrowed. “It is not? I begin to despair for the world of men.”

“Yeah, well join the club.” Steve fell back against the bow and closed his eyes. A silence fell over the boat and Diana frowned, considering.

“Steve?” Steve made a noise of acknowledgement. “Do you prefer...”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Both really, I like both.” Diana nodded with a hum. A wind caught at the sails with a small slap. Steve looked up at her and spoke, his voice small. “Don’t tell anyone, please?” He looked at her pleadingly. “It’s illegal, I- It wouldn’t go well for me.”

Diana nodded, face solemn. “I would not consider it.” Steve let his head fall back again and closed his eyes. He looked more open than Diana had ever seen him, his head back and brows furrowed, all the worry he must feel showing on his face. She wondered what world she was tasked to save, one where such intolerance exists, where a man must fear it being revealed with whom he prefers to spend the night. A comet streaked across the sigh and she hummed. “So do your people not lie together,” she asked, “Platonically, that is?”

“Hmm?” Steve cracked open an eye. “Just sleeping?” She nodded. “I mean yeah, sure sometimes when you have to.”

Diana frowned. “Only out of necessity?”

“Mostly, yeah.” Steve shrugs.

Diana tilted her head to the side in question. ”What of your lachtara epafi?”

Steve blinked. “Latch ta what?”

Diana groaned. “Oh smite this language.” She heard Steve chuckle and smiled. “How does it translate.” She paused in consideration. “Do you not long for the touch of another?” She broke off again, then corrected herself. “A friend, I mean.”

Steve thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I do, kind of.” He shrugged. “Never really have the chance anymore, with the spy thing.”

Diana frowned. “That is unfortunate,” she said, “We use touch to manage many mental ills on Themyscira.”

Steve’s eyebrows lifted. “Really?”

“Yes,” Diana said. “It can be,” she paused, “calming.”

Steve sighed, maybe a little wistful. “Sounds nice.” His eyes opened and he stared up at the stars. He exhaled, eyes fluttering shut, and discreetly held his own wrist, thumb stroking over the pulse point.

Diana felt her eyes soften. She stroked over her own wrist a few times before making up her mind. “Come here,” she said.

“What?” Steve’s eyes flew open.

“Come closer, let us sleep together.” She lifted her arm and motioned for him to come closer.

“Doll, I appreciate the offer, you’re pretty and all but-”

Diana reached over and punched him in the shoulder with a scoff. “Not like that, Steven Trevor.” He gave her a look and she crossed her arms. “I will have you know I am trained in many spheres of healing, especially psychological, and you are in need of this.” She gestured again, this time with a smirk. “Now move closer.”

Steve held up his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine.” He scooted over towards the port of the ship so their shoulders were touching. “Is this good- whoa.” Diana pulled him into her chest in one swift movement and settled her face into his shoulder with a huff. “Wow, you’re strong.”

Diana chuckled and rubbed her hand along his arm. Steve relaxed minutely. “Sleep, Steven Trevor.”

She felt Steve nod. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He yawned and leaned further into her. Diana felt his breathing against herself, rising and falling with the slow rocking of the boat. She rested a hand on his chest and closed her own eyes, drifting off into a quiet sleep.

* * *

Beer. Diana liked beer.

The world was spinning like she had snuck a drink of unwatered wine back on Themyscira and the tips of her fingers tingled pleasantly in the cool night air. Some time during the night, Sammy and Chief had taken to singing upbeat folk songs decrying the British from the bar. Charlie, with more patience than Diana thought he possessed, was attempting to teach Steve some foot tapping, jumping dance. It was nothing like that which the people of the village did, slowly swaying from side to side, but Steve attempted it with equal vigor.

“No laddie.” Charlie demonstrated again, then growled. “Left, then right, then left again. Lands sake, you’re like a colt, you are. You know that.” Steve tried again, with little improvement. “Bleeding hell, I give up.” Diana laughed at that and Steve’s cheeks turned red. Charlie clapped her on the shoulder and she smiled. “Don’t try it lassie, he’s hopeless, that one is.”

Diana giggled. “I am inclined to agree.” Steve put a hand to his chest in mock affront. He laughed as well, set down his drink, and clapped his hands.

“Okay, okay guys, enough is enough,” he yelled.

A bout of complaining rose from the men. Sammy threw his hands up. “Oh, we’ve just gotten started.”

Chief nodded in agreement. “Yeah Steve, and we’re going back to war tomorrow, shouldn’t we have some fun?”

Steve waved them off. “Come on, do you want to be hungover or tired and hungover? Get the hell to bed.” He turned away, attempting to shepherd the men towards their quarters with little shooing motions that elicited only laughter. Diana giggled and launched herself at him, latching her arms around his torso. Steve started and tried to turn. “Whoa, who- Oh, hi Diana.”

Diana giggled. “Steeeeve.” She buried her face in his shoulder and snorted.

“Wow,” he said, “You really can’t hold your beer.”

Diana frowned. “Beer,” she mumbled. “Beer is a strange word. Beir, beor, biber, bir, byra, pivo, pijiu, pia. Beer beer beer.” She laughed again, head leaned against his shoulder.

Steve sighed. “Well, you especially need to get to bed.” He attempted to untangle her arms from his chest, with little success. “Come on, go sleep now.”

Diana’s face broke into a wide smile. “Yes!” She grabbed his hands and spun him around clumsily. “Come, come sleep with me, Steve Trevor.”

A bout of drunken cheers came from the men. Charlie rose his half empty glass up in salute. “Go get em, Trevor,” he shouted, “Make us proud.”

Steve tried in vain to free his hands. “No!” he sighed, a bit flustered, “No guys, not like that.” He turned towards Diana and held her hands. “Yeah, I’ll come with you,” he said, “now let’s just get to bed.”

Diana giggled and leaned against him. “Yes! Let us sleep, Steve Trevor.”

The men whooped again and Chief chuffed. “So that’s what you’re calling it.”

Steve scoffed indignantly. “Oh fuck you guys.” His admonitions were cut off as Diana clasped his wrist and began dragging him indoors. He turned as best he could to shout back at the men. “And that means you all too. Get to sleep, we’re out at daybreak.” 

He heard a round of half hearted acceptance. Sammy put his hand to his chest and sighed forlornly. “It is always the Americans.”

 

Diana pulled Steve through the last door to their room and hummed. She flopped down on the bed and yawned with a stretch. “Diana, shoes.” Steve said. She complied, pulling off her greaves and tossing them somewhere around the foot board. “Alright.” Steve clapped his hands together and shifted from foot to foot. Diana turned to look at him. “Now that you’re comfortable, I’ll just...” He made to leave.

Diana’s face fell. “No,” she whined, “Steve come sleep with me.”

“Diana,” Steve said. Diana flopped her head back down to the bed and looked up at him pitifully.

“Please?” She pouted, tilting her head to the side like a stray pup.

Steve sighed. “Fine.” Diana squealed and wiggled under the covers. Steve sat down on the edge, toeing off his shoes. He took off his jacket, contemplating it, before he threw it at a chair and collapsed onto the bed. Diana plastered herself to his side and pulled him close. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and hummed contentedly. “Wow,” Steve said, “You are real cuddly.”

Diana nosed a bit closer and huffed. “Well you are a good cuddle.”

Steve wiggled an arm around her and squeezed. “Was that a complement?” 

Diana wrinkled her nose and poked him in the chest. “Do not push your luck.” She relaxed again, stroking her hand up and down his chest. She paused, momentarily, over his heart. A minute paused as she rested there, feeling the steady beat. “What do you plan to do?” She said. Steve hummed questioningly. “After the war.”

Steve exhaled slowly. “I” he said, and paused. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Find a wife, have a few kids.” He trailed off.

Diana frowned. “Is that what you wish to do?” she asked.

Steve chuckled. “Nah, not really.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back. ”But it’s what I’m supposed to want, I guess.”

“I see,” she said. Distant cheers rose from the square. 

Steve shook his head. “I told them to get to sleep.”

Diana smiled and rested her head back on Steve. She bit her lip and looked up. “What of the men?” she asked. “After the war, what will become of them?”

Steve fell silent. “I don’t know,” he said finally. A faint song swelled from below. “I’d guess they don’t know either. The war, for some of us, it feels like the war is all we know.”

Diana felt a swell of sadness. “That is,” her voice trailed off. “I am sorry.”

Steve rubbed her back. “Yeah, thanks Diana.”

Diana wound her arm around his chest. “What,” she stopped. “When did you have what you wish? When were you happy?”

Steve looked up at the ceiling and sighed, a faint smile almost touching his lips. “Before the war, there was a guy,” he said, “met him at the Golden Calf, this bar down by the West End.”

“Did you love him?” Diana asked. 

“No, I mean, well,” Steve paused and hummed softly. “I only knew him for a month. There was some trouble with the police down by the circus.” He deflated, almost imperceptibly. “Never heard from him again.” He broke off, his hand stilling, and shrugged. “I might have loved him, I don't know. Never had the time to find out.”

Diana hugged him tighter. “I am sorry, Steve.”

Steve chuffed. “Yeah well,” he said, “past is the past.”

“Have you courted anyone since him?” she asked. 

Steve shook his head. “No, not like him.” He tapped Diana’s shoulder. “What about you? Ever gone steady?”

Diana frowned. “Not often,” she said. “My mother was quite protective of me. It was,” she paused, “difficult, to find a partner.” 

“That sucks,” Steve said. “There was really no one?” He shook her shoulder in jest. “You’re gorgeous, someone must’ve been willing to take the risk.” Diana smiled sheepishly. “There was?” She blushed, burying her face his chest. “Ooh, there was! Come on, tell me.” He poked her in the side. Diana laughed, wriggling away from his hand.

Diana considered for a moment. “She was named Trivia.” she said. “She was an acolyte at the library.” Diana gazed up at the ceiling. “So pretty and so clever.”

Steve nodded. “Sounds like quite a fox."

“Oh she was.” Diana said. She fidgeted and giggled like a maid. “It was for her that I read the treatises on pleasure.” 

“Damn, Diana.” Steve said.

She blushed again. “Oh stop it.” Steve wolf whistled and she scoffed in mock offense. “Oh shut up, Steve Trevor.” She laughed and punched his chest. 

“Ow.” Steve huffed in mock pain and chuckled. Diana hummed, settling back into his chest. “Well, what ever happened to you two?” he asked. Diana’s face fell. She rested her head back and resumed stroking Steve’s side. 

“We,” she sighed. “We had a falling out.”

“Yikes.” Steve grimaced in sympathy. “Breakups are always hard.” 

“I concur.” They fell silent. Steve’s hand lifted from her back and travelled up. He began stroking her hair, winding his fingers through the strands. 

Diana sat up. “Steve?” She looked down at him, still lying relaxed on the bed and gazing up at her content. 

“Yeah?” 

“Let us make a pact.” Diana said. Steve frowned and hummed in question. She continued. “When we come back from this war, we will find happiness,” she said, “In whatever manner and sex, and we will not let the other fret over the past or on whether they are deserving.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I can live with that.”

“Do you swear it, Steven Trevor?"

Steve held out his hand, curled lightly into a fist with his little finger extended. “Pinky swear?”

Diana smiled. “Pinky swear.” She hooked their fingers together and shook them with solemnity.

Steve nodded and motioned at her to lie down. “Now get back down here,” he said, “We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Diana flopped back down to the bed and turned her head into his shoulder. Steve stroked her hair and she felt herself slump, eyelids growing heavy, until, finally, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The war was over. 

It was hard to believe, even if she had only been in it for a few days, but it was over. No more artillery shells and gas, no trenches and machine gun fire, it was over.

But, she knew, it will never be over for some. 

Diana returned to his flat, the people still celebrating in the streets. It was hers now, she had been told. There were none else to claim it, family or friends, only her. 

Everything smelled of him. From the moment she walked in the door, her breath hitched in her throat as she was awashed with thoughts, of his voice and his smile. She sat on his bed and looked around the room. It was scattered with fragments of his life: a pile of dirty laundry, a picture of a woman, a candy wrapper a hand's breadth from the waste bin, a stack of letters left strewn beneath the door. 

Beside the bed was his nightstand, a simple lamp and a small pile of books. She picked up the first, a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. A bookmark, a red aspen leaf, was placed halfway through. She opened it with trembling fingers. A note was written in the margins in cramped, tangled handwriting, next to a line by a Mr. Darcy. She squinted to read it. 

_ What a dick. _

She chuckled breathlessly and turned the page. There was another note in the same cramped handwriting, a small angry face scribbled in the margins. 

_Liz deserves better than mr. tall dark and snooty._

Diana laughed, wet, hiccuping coughs that once she started she couldn’t stop. Laughter turned to tears, and she clutched at the pages with shuddering sobs. She closed the book and fell back on his bed. It smelled of him too. She curled in a ball, tears dripping down her cheeks. She held his watch to her chest, each tick ringing through her head like a shot from a gun. 

In time, she cried herself to sleep, and she dreamt of fire, and of blue eyes that will never smile again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> sorry.
> 
> Turns out pinky swears are not ahistorical, they were around in America since the 1860s.


End file.
